


One More Dance Couldn't Hurt

by Holypotatowhisperer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), Alternate Universe, Bottom England (Hetalia), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holypotatowhisperer/pseuds/Holypotatowhisperer
Summary: Phantom thief Arthur had one goal in his mind, and that was to successfully complete the mission he was assigned. Of course, just like life, not everything would go as smoothly as he planned. Trapped in a room with an old friend, perhaps he would entertain one more dance with him.





	One More Dance Couldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isa_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_K9/gifts).



> Author : I wrote this fic for one of my friend on her birthday! I hope this year would bring her all the happiness and good health!
> 
> Beta-ed by teddiehtet

A window was slowly opened from the outside, a dark silhouette quickly slid inside as silent as an ant, right into a semi-darkened bedroom. The male dressed in all black landed on his feet lightly, having been trained for it ever since he started this profession. From under the messy bangs draping over his forehead, a pair of bright green eyes immediately scanned the room for the presence of its owner. Upon spotting no one, a small smirk appeared beneath the black cloth mask covering the bottom half of his face. He began standing up  
then, mind quickly reminding him of his mission and of a thing he should be looking for right away.

Nothing much could be seen around this medium sized room, only a few furniture scattered here and there. A double-door wardrobe with a mirror stood opposite of the door, beside a large bed where a deep coloured cover was laying messily on it. After the bed, a small nightstand with a beautiful lamp on top of it stood silently. There was a low cabinet with few drawers neatly placed before the end of the bed, on top of it laid a laptop and a few documents. It seemed the owner had left the room in a hurry, even forgetting to turn off the laptop. Good for him, thought the man before taking off the mask for more easy access of air.

The man who called himself Arthur started his search with the cabinet first, skilled hands opening its drawers one by one without a sound. A pair of green eyes quickly scanned inside the first drawer, expecting to see the box he was looking for. But unfortunately his hope went crashing down when the only things he could find were blank papers and maps. Not giving up yet, the Brit went to the next drawer, until all of them were searched over. And still, he got no positive result. He took a long inhale a deep breath, gaze fixed on the clock hanging on the wall above him for a brief moment.

"23:44?" Arthur muttered to himself, a little piqued, he had wasted a good five minutes with the cabinet for nothing. According to the information he got from his co-worker, the host would be back around 00:30 after attending an event somewhere. He'd need to find it quick. Abandoning the cabinet, Arthur went to the nightstand next. He had no time to admire the luxurious lamp, and quickly went for the drawer. When faced with the same, empty result, he slammed the drawer shut with an annoyed click of his tongue.

The next destination would be the wardrobe. He didn't bother to check the bed to save some time and quietly made his way to the tall furniture. He stood in front of it, hand ready to reach for the handle before he felt something move behind him. Putting his guard up, Arthur swiveled around with hand touching his gun hidden in the holster wrapped around his waist, only to be met with empty air. A pair of sharp green eyes squinted at the darkness, trying to at least spot something. A minute of silence later, he decided to think it was his imagination only. Being a thief did give him a strong paranoia and sometimes it got mixed with his sharp senses making him feel like he was blessed with a gift and a curse at the same time.

Going back to the task in hand, Arthur opened the wooden door first. The first thing that greeted his sight was a few piles of neatly folded clothes from the top part to the bottom. He had searched through the piles and still came out with an empty hand. Frowning in displeasure, he shut the door and turned to the mirror door for the last. His hand was shaking in excitement, if his assumptions were right then the box must be hidden in there. No more wasting time, Arthur yanked the door open but what met his eyes utterly erased the delight from his face. It was empty. Nothing was there and Arthur began doubting the truthfulness of the information.

He should make his escape now before the owner was back, he had some lecturing to do after this to his partner in crime, a very long one for wasting his precious time like this. He slammed the door shut, however the shadow of a figure caught in the mirror startling him to the point where he almost jumped. He only got a small glimpse of the other's body before the small brit was slammed face first into the mirror. A very naked chest then pressed so tightly against his back, a puff of hot breath hitting on his ear drew out a shiver down to his spine. He had been caught but wasn’t giving up just like that, not without a fight.

Acting on instinct, Arthur reached for his gun and began struggling but his attacker was faster. His wrists were seized and brought together on the distant, they were held tightly by one large hand that later slammed them down above his head. His gun was tossed away next. A dull thud against the floor told Arthur that his handy weapon was thrown away carelessly. Something touched his shoulder, being so close, he could feel the other was inhaling deeply. Wait....did that person just sniffing on him? The bewildered Arthur froze as his attacker's nose buried into the smooth skin of his neck.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A trapped little thief," a deep voice spoke right into his ear, followed by a chuckle causing Arthur to shy away from the tingling hot breath, although he couldn't do much. His thick pair of eyebrows furrowed, recalling the target wasn't a strong and tall adult but an old man in his seventies. Yet, the man on his back was sure owned a  
great strength. Arthur found himself unable to fight off the hand holding him up, moreover throwing the body away from him.

"Why are you so quiet? I missed your voice," the man spoke again and Arthur frowned more, confused with his words that sounded a lot like someone he could have recognized. Now if he thought about it, that voice did sound familiar but Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on who it might be. Musing with his mind on situation like this wasn't a great idea, the blond put up a glare, as if he was facing his attacker at the moment.

"Let go of me!" The unlucky thief hissed, pressing his own back strongly against the other's chest in an attempt to throw the man off. Too bad his effort did nothing to the male, not even shoving him back a little and rather gave a wrong message instead.

"What is it? Finally you've come around and accepting your rightful place in my arms?" the male taunted smoothly, locking his free arm around Arthur's slim waist and holding him there like a lover would do. The annoying taunt drew out a growl from Arthur, the latter struggled more wilder at this point, feeling his safety was at risk here, especially when he was trapped in the weird man's arms. and the way he spoke as if they had known each other was utterly creepy. He grew desperate when the other didn't budge under his tossing, in one last attempt the small brit stomped  
on his attacker's bare foot with his own boot adorned feet. Finally it worked, the unknown man jumped back with a loud yelp, accidentally releasing his captive and that moment was taken as a chance for Arthur to strike back.

Hand curled into a tight fist, the green eyed male immediately aimed a punch towards the stranger's face. But it seemed the lucky god wasn't siding with him today as the man caught his incoming fist with amazing speed and in return squeezed Arthur’s hand painfully tight. The scowl on Arthur’s face deepened before he used his knee to attack this time. He got blocked again and how easily the stranger stopped his strike, a surprise written clear on Arthur face and the distracted Brit should've known to never his guard down when involved in a battle. It ended up with Arthur getting thrown to the bed and a body pinning him down. Snarling, Arthur tried one last time but upon seeing the face of his attacker, he froze.

"Allen?" Wide green eyes stared up at the red haired male in surprise, he was completely bewildered. His look was rewarded by a large smirk on said person's face, liking the way the other was gazing at him.

"The one and only, Dollface. Surprised?" replied Allen, wearing a fox-like grin.

Of course, of course! He should've recognized him the moment he spoke. He was the one who had been  
throwing flirty words here and there so casually like that ever since their first encounter. But he never knew he would be here, out of the time and it had to be when he was on an important mission. A deep frown was soon marred on his face and the struggling began although he knew the result would end up the same and he was proven right. Allen, the leader of the most famous gangsters of Hetalia was looking smug, obviously enjoying the sight underneath him.

"Let go of me, now! I don't have time to play with you!" Arthur's last attempt also went over Allen's head, if anything his smirk grew wider.

"Why such a hurry? You just arrived, we have plenty of time. I'm so happywhenever you come to pay me a  
visit," replied the tanned man, one finger was playing with Arthur's cheek. 

And then it slowly slid down towards his chin, lifting it up so that they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"I was so eager when I saw you entering from the window- an odd way to come into someone's house, by the way. But again coming from you, I guess that was so cute," he chuckled and Arthur's breath hitched upon Allen's lips landed on his neck. He nibbled on the pale skin there for a while, taking a good time to give Arthur a red hickey as if he was giving a welcoming gift.

"I was so hurry and without thinking just went out without a shirt, just to greet you. I am usually a man with a good composure but when you come around, I tend to act like a complete fool. I hate it but at the same time I like it. But you have to tak responsible for making me like this," finished Allen with the smoothest voice Arthur could have ever heard from him.

What a day, he simply came here for a mission, not expecting to hear such a confession from a gang leader whilst pinned down onto the bed, a shirtless  
and a very hard gang leader. The thing poking on his thigh couldn't be mistaken with anything else, really. But how did Allen know he was going to.....wait. A sudden realization came down on him, forcefully drawing out a huff from the blond. This was the reason for those avoidance of eyes contact when Kiku informed him about the mission. They were working  
together, he wondered of what Allen had offered to his co-worker for putting up with him. Couldn't be helped, maybe he should join the play since he never deny having the same attraction to Allen. Having encountered and exchanged rough yet teasing touches multiple times, with the tension between them getting heavier each time, Arthur decided that one more dance couldn't hurt.

"My, that's quite a bold declaration. You have me flattered, really," replied the Brit cheekily. He wasn't fighting Allen this time but rather raising his hands up before wrapping them around the red haired man's strong neck. 

Those slim fingers danced there for a while, before ever so slowly trailing down towards the American's back, making the male shudder as his excitement grew.

"Are you really that excited, hm? Ah, don't bother to answer because I'm already know. You're so hard down there, aren't you?" The hot breath whispered right into Allen's ear and a teasing grind from Arthur's knee against his swollen member piqued a deep growl from inside his throat.

The possessive hold against the Brit tightened up, the building up heat inside his belly was screaming for a release. Couldn't hold much any longer, Allen dipped down, seeking those sinful lips for a hungry kiss. The  
green eyed trickster turned his head away to the side and that kiss just landed on his smooth cheek instead of the real destination Allen was heading to. Arthur chuckled upon hearing a loud grunt of protest coming  
from the male above him, darkened red eyes glared down amongst the darkness of the room.

"Patience, you haven't told me your desire yet. Don't you say I have to take responsible for driving you crazy? Then, what do you suggest we do? You have to tell me, otherwise I won't understand. So, what is it, Allen?" Arthur purred, taking the earlobe in front of him inside his warm mouth and started nibbling teasingly.

"Tsk! Even when on time like this you are still teasing me," Allen gave Arthur a reward by kissing down on that tempting neck laid before him, sucking here and there, leaving more red hickeys to join the first one he made.

"But I'm sure you're loving it. This part certainly isn't complaining much," he referred to the American's hard cock, the cheeky brit pressed his knee harder and resulting a long grunt from Allen. His biting became harder and Arthur wasn't one to complain too, tilting his head up as Allen started doing it to his throat.

"Then I guess it's my turn to make a mess of you then, Dollface. I'll make you scream so hard as I pound into  
that sweet ass of yours. You better get ready because I'll fuck you hard and fast you won't even remember  
anything but my name! But it's not a problem for you, yes? You will love it," If anything, Arthur's smirk grew more wider, challenging green eyes stared up straight into Allen's lust covered pair.

"Bring it on, Tiger," and that little nickname was the last thing holding back Allen's self-control.

Two pairs of lips clashed together and it soon involved into a passionate kiss. The dominant was impatiently prying Arthur's lips open with his tongue before entering the sweet cavern for a deeper kiss. As that boneless muscle wandered around inside his mouth, muffling Arthur’s moans, it wasn't enough to stop him but Arthur wasn't one to just take it without putting up a good fight. His own tongue joined the dance, trying to shove Allen's tongue back to its home, unaware of saliva trailing down the corner of his lips as the fight for dominance heated up. The red haired male read the other's tactic and without so much giving Arthur a chance, the man caught that sly tongue before giving it a hard suck.

A lustful moan escaped from Arthur freely, earning himself a small chuckle from Allen. With lips was busy pleasuring his submissive, his hands began feeling down the body he had dreamt of touching on more than one occasion. One hand slipped under the black shirt to wander on the bare skin there, leaving the other one to unbutton the annoying pieces of clothes. A small hit against his shoulder regained his attention to Arthur's face, a pair of pleading green eyes stared up at him in lewd manner, as if he was testing the thin string of his patience, successfully making him harder than he already was. But he recognized that sign of asking to be released, the lack of oxygen had Arthur desperately hitting his shoulder. That plea was fulfilled and Allen ended their kiss to go for Arthur's chest this time, the black shirt had gone from his body and abandoned on the cold floor beside the bed.

The tugging hands on his red locks encouraged him to go further, writhing mess under him was asking for more by bucking up and hitting his hard cock that was still caged in his pants. Both participants groaned and mewled but Allen kept his pace slow.

"For goodness' sake! You're... nnnh... being a stupid tease!" Arthur's hissed, though a high pierced moan followed next when one of his nipples was taken inside Allen's mouth.

A large smirk met up with Arthur's lustful eyes and without cutting the eye contact, Allen began playing with the hardened nub. A wet tongue licked it first, before sucking painfully slow, just to drive the Brit frustrated for more. His free hand had disappeared  
inside Arthur's tight pants, grabbing his leaking cock firmly and stroking him lightly from the outside of his underwear. Arthur bucked up at the unexpected touch, a string of cries ran smoothly past his swollen lips as he forcefully dragged Allen up by his hair for another kiss. The blond was lost in bliss, unaware of the sly hands had undressed him fully, leaving himself wide open underneath the hungry gaze to wander freely on his smooth skin.

Kissing him still, Allen caught Arthur's thighs, spreading them apart before sliding in between them. One large hand began palming the leaking cock, giving him light-feathery touches that leaving Arthur craving for more, also massaging the twin balls whenever his hand reached down. The light-headed Brit drew himself away from the messy kiss to let out a long, needy moan and Allen gladly swallowed it with another kiss. The lips moved, trailing down to the blond's throat before going down smoothly to the middle of Arthur's chest. Allen neglected the red nipple he was playing with before and went straight to the untouched one. He gave it same treatment, nibbling, sucking and  
licking, until it became so red, resembling one of the bright hickeys covering Arthur's slim neck.

The lips' assault continued, now reaching Arthur's stomach and pausing at his belly button to deliver a sensual twirl of tongue, wetting the skin there until Allen deemed it had enough playing with, and he stopped. He took a long glance down at his submissive, relishing the sight of usual proper thief laying beneath him all messy, painting and moaning his name. His cock twitched in protest, demanding to be freed from the fabrics caging it. His memorizing moment had came to an end when a pair of sharp green eyes glared up at him, an impatient growl from the pretty blond snapping him back from the small trance Allen had pulled himself to.

"Why are you looking at me like a fool?" asked Arthur, hands tugging on the American's pants. It was so unfair to be the only one that was naked.

"Just want to admire your beautiful face, your gorgeous body and your stunning eyes. And you're not wrong, I'm a fool that can't help falling in love with you," Allen replied, a smallest gentle smile appeared on his face upon noticing the soft blush adorning Arthur's cheeks.

"I-idiot! Stop talking and do your job!" Arthur was flattered but his stubborn side prevented him to show his true feelings.

"Yes, my Lord," Allen laughed after he caught a fist aimed at his face from the very embarrassed Arthur.

Without letting the hand go, Allen planted a kiss on the knuckles there, outwardly looking into those widened green eyes. After he softly released the hand, Allen lifted one of Arthur feet and kissed it, from the toes up to his thigh. He did the same with the other, affectionately kissing every part of his legs as if he was worshipping them, leaving Arthur blushing so hard. The blond felt touched by the gentle treatment despite the fact that they started off rough at first. Now with both legs placed on Allen's broad shoulders, the muscled American went back pleasuring his beautiful lover.

A small tube of lube was fished out from Allen's pants pocket, its cap went off next quickly and within a second, the content was poured into his palm and lubricating his own fingers well so not to hurt Arthur. Done, Allen went slow inserting the first finger, entering the first ring of muscle whilst biting back the groan from escaping because of the tightness hugging his finger. The man hardened more, couldn't wait to feel the delicious heat engulfing his needy cock. Arthur shifted a little, feeling weird as for the first time ever someone was touching him there. The blond got used of the finger soon and encouraging Allen to enter the second one.

This time Arthur bit his own lips, the first thrust in brushed his prostate briefly but it was still not enough. The frustrated male found himself thrusting back against the moving fingers. A little surprised, Allen stopped moving and just let the blond do it instead. Just watching Arthur desperately thrusting down on his finger was more exciting and enjoyable than witnessing his enemies cry for mercy, but it was also bringing him pure torture. He wanted to be inside him now. Inserting the last finger, Allen was done with playing around and definitely went straight hitting Arthur's sweetspot.

"Ahhh!" Arthur cried out loudly, his body arched up beautifully against Allen's and said the tanned man in question nearly lost himself.

He kept hitting the same place with more force and Arthur's moan increased on each thrust, filling the room with nothing but lewd cries and harsh breathing. Allen couldn't hold back anymore, with one hand he unzipped his pants and freed his cock. A hiss came out of him when the cold breeze hit him there but Allen didn't bother with it further. He poured the last amount of the lube on his cock and quickly covered it with the cold lubricant. He gave few pumps at the same rhythm as Arthur thrusted down, obviously both couldn't hold back much longer than now. Allen took his fingers out but not without a whine from Arthur, the latter was lost in blissful pleasure and having it suddenly taken away wasn't something to look up for. The red haired male only smirked devilishly and spread his buttcheeks apart wider, presenting the twitching hole right before his eyes.

"Allen, ju-! Ahhh!" Arthur's protest got cut short as wet tongue suddenly entering his hole. 

He writhed, a broken version of Allen's name kept slipping past his swollen lips in between rapid breaths, begging for his dominant to give him more but only to be given shallow thrusts by the same tongue. The desperate bucking of Arthur's hips was halted by a pair of arms holding him down and Arthur whined.

"A-Allen...hnngh....please!" He was too frustrated to be thinking of his pride at that moment.

If he was denied still, he would beat up the smug American right there. As if Allen had read his mind, the tanned American drew his tongue back and slowly aimed the head of his cock towards the twitching opening. Nearly bent in half in Allen's hands, Arthur grasped his dominant's biceps tightly at the moment he felt the leaking head entering him down there. There, a strong pain immediately greeted Arthur's, for being his first time was surely giving him disadvantage with enduring the pain but soonest he found himself liking it. Allen on the other hand was groaning in bliss, the tightness surrounding his manhood was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced- he craved for more. He kept going until he was sheathed fully inside Arthur, the discomfort showed on Arthur's features didn't go unnoticed by Allen thus stopping his urge to immediately thrusting hard.

"Babe, are you okay there?" asked the gang lord affectionately, one hand going ahead to grab Arthur's neglected cock. The man started pumping up and down to comfort Arthur and distract him from the pain.

"I-I'm fine....ugh..and stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames!" Arthur hit the American's arm weakly. The touches helped in easing the pain and Arthur loosened up more, enough for Allen to move.

Allen didn't say anything, just went back focusing on the delicious heat and started thrusting as Arthur gave him a signal by moving his hips. It started slow at first, both were enjoying the presence of each other in this close range until one of them got impatient and sped up. Not like Arthur was complaining either, the fast and yet gentle thrusts turned him into a moaning mess. The cries climbed higher, the almost-hit on his prostrate had him clawing at Allen's arms. Surely it'd leave visible marks when the night was over.

"Y-yes, faster! Go faster, Al!" At this point Arthur didn't care anymore that everyone could hear his moans.

And of course Allen complied to that sweet plead, going faster and deeper until the head hit Arthur's bundle of nerves dead on. His smaller lover screamed right into his ear, painting a large smirk on his sweaty face before he kept striking the same spot on every thrust.

"Yeah, Baby. Scream my name!" Few grunts coming out from Allen, the looming American got the clear look of Arthur's lewd face underneath him. 

With both eyes closed tightly, lips couldn't stop chanting his name and begging for more, a bright red blush covering his cheeks, down to his neck. Allen fell hard once again. He went down and captured those sinful lips in sloppy kiss, hands held tight against Arthur's thighs as his thrusts grew frantic. Arthur felt he was close to the edge, couldn't even focus on the kiss and just writhing in pleasure. Every strong hit against his prostate drew him closer to release and Allen noticed it too. He ended the kiss and grabbed Arthur's dick, pumping him whilst continuing to move his hips.

Being pleasured on both of his sensitive places caused Arthur to tightened up, the inner wall hugging Allen's cock which built up more heat inside himuntil it was ready to explode.

"I-I I-I'm....haaahh cum...cu-cumming!" The broken cry and the chanting of his name from Arthur increased Allen's speed, the latter felt himself close as well.

"Come...come for me, babe.." he gave approval and with two last thrusts, Arthur came hard in Allen's hands.

A long, soft moan ripped out from Arthur's throat was also the last thing Allen heard before he came deep within the Brit. A softer mewl was heard when Allen gently pulled out, the flow of his cum followed. The sight was something that would come to be one of his favourites to watch. They laid there panting, still bathing in the afterglow. Judging from the smiles on each other’s faces, both of them were pretty contented.

"I'll forgive you both this time," Arthur broke the silence, referring to Allen's plan with one of his co-worker that had trapped him here.

"I'm sure you do," the male chuckled, casually wrapped his arms around the tired thief. Arthur just rolled his eyes but didn't push the arms away, it felt nice to be held in those strong arms for once.

"Git," commented Arthur.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," was Allen's response before they slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

[Omake]

"Kiku," a call from the behind had Kiku, a Japanese young adult to freeze up. Ever so slowly he swiveled around and meeting his brown eyes with another pair of beautiful green.

"Yes, Arthur-san?" He was nervous all right, kind of understandable considering the things he had done  
to his feisty co-worker. The asian man started praying silently for his safety. To add fuel to his nervousness, Arthur didn't say anything and just stood there, staring at him with unreadable expression on his face. Then seconds ticked by, Arthur lifted his hands and reached for Kiku's tie.

"There, all fixed.“ Turned out, Arthur just casually fixed Kiku's crooked tie. The black haired male gulped dry, for a moment he thought his life was over but thank goodness it didn't happen.

As Arthur left his co-worked alone in the back, Kiku finally snapped up from his thoughts and ran after Arthur. He just remembered that he had something to tell the blond.

"Arthur-san, wait!" His hand successfully stopped Arthur in his tracks. The blond turned around again  
with confusion written clear on his face.

"Yes?"  
"From today, we won't be working as partners anymore. It's not because I don't like working with you!" Kiku quickly added before Arthur could get  
misunderstood.

"The boss have us separated and are giving us new partners, talking about training new recruits and all. I've met with my new partner and I'm sure yours is waiting in the boss’s office by now. So, I just want to say thanks for the time we worked together. I really enjoyed those times with you," Arthur nodded in understanding, if he ignored Kiku's attempts of playing cupid for him and pushing numerous suitors to him, Kiku was a pleasant lad to work with.

"Likewise. I think I should get going and meet this new partner of mine. Have a fine day!"

After he parted away from Kiku, Arthur went straight to their leader's office. He knocked twice before without a hesitant opened the door. He had expected to meet his strange leader sitting on his leather chair but it seemed he was wrong this time. A blond man, who looked like a little younger than him was sitting there, wearing a cheerful smile on his face the moment he saw Arthur. Those blue eyes beneath the frames twinkled, looking like a child that had just found his favourite toy on the market.

"Ah! Arthur! Finally we got to meet today! I'm your new partner!" The bubbly male spoke, quickly rising from his seat to approach Arthur.

The bewildered Brit just stood there stunned, for a moment he thought it was Allen but this man was spreading different vibes than the reckless American. A hand was extended and Arthur just snapped up to his mind immediately grabbed the hand.

"Yes, my name is Arthur," he introduced short, wanting to draw his hand back for the other didn't let him. 

A frown soon appeared on his face, and suspicious green eyes hardened upon noticing the strange look the other was sending him. He looked determined and....proud?

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Your awesome partner from now on!" The male was clearly wasn't done.

"And soon to be your husband," the blond American smirked before bringing Arthur's hand and kissed his  
knuckles, just like how a red haired American did last night.

And why did he feel that this scene was very familiar to him? The last thing we heard was a loud scream of pain from Alfred after Arthur kicked his arse. For being rude, of course.

[End?]


End file.
